The present invention relates to swimming pool chlorine feeders. More particularly, the invention relates to automatic swimming pool chlorinators having a chlorine chamber containing and holding chlorine tablets, sticks or powder and through which pool water is circulated under controlled flow conditions to slow dissolve such chlorine materials and chlorinate the pool water.
Typical present-day automatic swimming pool chlorinators are installed in the water circulation through the pool's filter and water heater system outside of the direct environment of the swimming pool. Such automatic devices are commonly referred to as "in-line" chlorine feeders or chlorinators. Alternatively, known pool automatic chlorinators are installed in by-pass water circulation lines leading from the water line leading to the inlet side of the pool's filter and water heater system to the water line leading from the outlet side of such systems. These automatic chlorinators are commonly referred to as "off-line" chlorine feeders or chlorinators.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic swimming pool chlorinator of simplified construction which is mounted in the flexible water suction hose used for automatic pool cleaners.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automatic swimming pool chlorinator which is mounted in the flexible water suction hose of an automatic pool cleaner which is connected through the pool's skimmer to the water recirculation system of the pool with the chlorinator floating on or at the pool's water surface for easy access.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an automatic swimming pool chlorinator of simplified construction which can be mounted to a water circulation return line at the side of a pool.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automatic swimming pool canister-type chlorinator with a separable water flow lid which can be mounted via the lid in the flexible water suction hose of an automatic pool cleaner for floatation on or at the pool's water surface or which can be mounted via the lid to a water circulation return line at the side of a pool.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an automatic swimming pool canister-type chlorinator of simplified construction with a water flow lid which is mountable in the flexible water suction hose of an automatic pool cleaner or to a water circulation return line at the side of a pool and from which the chlorinator canister is easily separable for filling with chlorine tablets or sticks.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawing figures.